The present invention relates in general to fishing reels, and, more particularly, to an improvement in a double bearing type fishing reel having a frame body of a synthetic resin which integrally includes both side frames and a plurality of interconnecting supports.
Recently, both side frames and a plurality of interconnecting supports for a double bearing type fishing reel are integrally constructed of a synthetic resin in order to lighten weight, to prevent from rusting, or to facilitate assembly (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 15894/1984). However, in frame bodies constructed of a synthetic resin and which is integrally composed as described above, if a line is strongly rubbed against the ridge portion of a synthetic resin support forwardly of the spool or another suppor when tension is applied to the line at the time of spinning the line from the reel, due to a backlash phenomenon, or upon winding the line, frictional heat is produced and the line is likely to cut into the contacted support and thereby cause the development of a groove in, or otherwise damage, such support. Once a groove is formed, the line will on all like future occasions tend to enter the groove, so that the latter becomes succesively deeper and when the line is spun, not only is frictional resistance which adversely offsets the fishing operation applied to the line being spun, but also the line is easily damaged, ultimately resulting in severance of the line. Furthermore, the presence of a multiplicity of grooves or scratches disadvantageously impairs the external esthetic appearance of the reel.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a double bearing type fishing reel of the character above stated which is adapted to protect the upper surface of at least the support on the line spinning side by the provision of a hard wear-resistant member, thereby preventing contact between the line and support from causing grooving or damaging the support as well as preventing the frictional resistance between the line and the support from increasing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protective member on at least the reel support on the line spinning side which is so configured for effective coordination with the particular support regardless of the specific character thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a reel support protective member which is attached for optionally fixed or removable engagement upon the associated reel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protective member for a reel support which may be easily mounted upon existing reels without necessity of costly installation or untoward deformation of the reel body.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a wear-resistant member of the character stated which may be most economically manufactured; which may be easily secured in operative position; and which markedly enhances the effective life of the reel. Furthermore, such members may be mounted in a multiplicity of manners, demonstrating a marked versatility for operative disposition.
To achieve the aim of the present invention, a double bearing type fishing reel according to the present invention is provided with a hard wear-resistant member on the upper surface of at least the support on the line spinning side of a frame body of a synthetic resin which is integrally composed of both side frames and a plurality of supports.
In the present invention, since a hard wear-resistant member is provided on the upper surface of at least the support on the line spinning side of a frame body of a synthetic resin, if the line is strongly rubbed against the ridge portion of a synthetic resin support in the forward portion of the spool when tension is applied to the line at the time of spinning the line from the reel, due to a backlash phenomenon, or at the time of winding the line, frictional heat is produced by the contact between the hard wear-resistant member and the line, but no scratching, marring, or other destruction is formed on the hard wear-resistant material. Therefore the frictional resistance applied on the line does not increase, thereby preventing the line from snapping or severing.